


You Drew Stars Around My Scars

by caliibee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anyway this is completely self indulgent, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ghost David "Dave" Katz, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scars, Yes Klaus stole Luther’s record player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliibee/pseuds/caliibee
Summary: “Does it hurt?” Klaus asked softly, running his fingers over Dave’s face and down his neck. He trailed down his chest, mindful of the deep-set wound that always sent a shock through his heart no matter how many times he’d seen it. Dave caught his hands and brought them back up to cup his face.“No, not anymore.”
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	You Drew Stars Around My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for soft klave and Cardigan by Taylor Swift so I decided to masquerade as a writer to fulfill my needs

“It never really gets easier to look at, does it,” Dave hummed, peering down at the gaping hole in his chest. The blue surrounding Klaus’s clenched fists faded and settled to a soft glow that surrounded his hands like a pair of well-worn gloves. “Hi darlin’,” Dave greeted, cocking a soft grin toward Klaus.

“Hey, Davey love.” 

Klaus shifted over on the bed, lifting the covers in invitation. Dave slipped into his place in the twin sized bed, his now-corporeal body settling into the familiar groove in the mattress. His eyes met Klaus’s: blue into hazel.

“Does it hurt?” Klaus asked softly, running his fingers over Dave’s face and down his neck. He trailed down his chest, mindful of the deep-set wound that always sent a shock through his heart no matter how many times he’d seen it. Dave caught his hands and brought them back up to cup his face. 

“No, not anymore.” He wasn’t lying, technically. Physically it didn’t hurt him. It was just another part of him now; As much a feature as his nose or eyes or the soft freckles that lined his cheeks.

Emotionally, however, it burned just as badly as the day he’d gotten it. The knowledge that he’d never be able to be with Klaus the way they’d planned together during late nights alone on leave. He’d never get to wake up next to him, his love’s soft breath warming his neck as the sun slots in through the cracks in the blinds. He’d never get to plant that garden they’d dreamed of, never again get to feel the dirt under his fingernails and the warm earth under his knees as he tended to the herbs he planned to use in that night’s dinner. 

Even now it hurt, the way he couldn’t feel the warmth of Klaus’s skin as he cradled Dave’s cheeks in his slender hands. 

“You there?” Klaus asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Dave blinked and hummed in response, pressing his forehead against Klaus’s. The latter responded with a chuckle, bridging the gap to press a soft kiss against Dave’s lips. “C’mere baby, m’kiss it better.” 

Dave took this as an opportunity to slip his hands under Klaus’s sweatshirt, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened as they lost themselves in each other, Dave’s fingers pressing soft prints into Klaus’s bare skin, Klaus’s curls tickling Dave’s forehead. The only sounds were of soft sighs and the crackle of some indie record spinning on Luther’s stolen record player. 

After a considerable moment, Klaus placed one last kiss on Dave’s lips before pulling away, suddenly struck with an thought. Embarrassingly, Dave let out a small whine at the loss of contact- he really had been enjoying himself. 

“One second, one second!” Klaus laughed. His expression suddenly softened. “I have an idea.”

He climbed over Dave and slid off the bed, immediately landing in a crouch. He seemed to be… looking for something? Just as Dave was about to open his mouth in question Klaus let out a satisfied hum, pulling something out from under the mattress. 

He proudly held it up for Dave to see. It was a cardigan, big and soft with thick blocky stripes woven from colorful yarn. 

Dave was even more lost than ever.

“Doll, is somethin’ wrong with my outfit?” he questioned. Klaus snorted. 

“No, no. You know how much I love myself a man in uniform,” Klaus crooned, “but no. This is something else.” He crawled back into the bed and busied himself with slipping a very confused Dave’s arms through the sweater. He adjusted the sleeves before nodding to himself and buttoning up the front with nimble fingers. While it may have been oversized on his thin frame, the cardigan fit nicely on Dave’s broader form: comfortable and not too tight. 

Dave looked down to inspect the new article of clothing. Immediately he noticed how with the sweater fully buttoned up, his chest was completely covered. His wound was invisible. 

And it hit him like a ton of bricks.

“I still love you, even if things are a bit different than we planned. I love you, even through the pain of it all,” Klaus said. “I know this doesn’t make it easier but I figured-”

Dave leaned forward and kissed him. 

“I love you so much,” he mumbled against Klaus’s lips. The latter chuckled, tangling his fingers in Dave’s short curls, his other hand toying with the thick hem of the sweater. 

“I love you too, Davey. You’re my favorite.” 

In the morning Klaus will wake to his bed empty, arms wrapped tightly around an old cardigan, but for now Dave was here and everything felt whole again. Dave was whole again.

And it was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> My gosh this is so cheesy!! but I am not a writer in the slightest


End file.
